Refrigerated food preparation tables have been used to store food items and prepare food products, for example, for service to customers. The refrigeration has preserved the food items until use and storage pans have been used to store multiple food items for ready access for production of the food products. Pivoted covers have been used to cover the food items. U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,924 concerns an example of a refrigerator unit for food products, for example, for storing and serving salads and sandwiches. In the prior art, refrigerated food preparation table covers were movable from a closed position to an open position that afforded at least some access to the food items, but various needs, potential areas for benefit, or opportunities for improvement exist for refrigerated food preparation tables that provide better access or improved protection of the food items, for example, during food product preparation, when restocking the food items, or both.
Further, apparatuses have previously been contemplated that detent a hinged lid in fully open, partially open, and closed positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,118 concerns an example of a hatch cover for barges with a hinge detenting mechanism that uses various pins and a spring. Various needs, potential areas for benefit, or opportunities for improvement exist, however, for improved or alternative apparatuses for holding a lid in partially open and fully open positions. Room for improvement exists over the prior art in various areas that may be apparent to a person of ordinary skill in the art having studied this document.